Watchers
by triple-rocks
Summary: He sits across the break room watching her...She watches him, as he watches her...He watches her...(Elements of GS and NS)


**Title**: Watchers  
**Author**: Alex (triplerocks)  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything related to CSI.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Spoilers**: None  
  
He sits across the break room watching her. He's been catching himself doing just that more and more lately and even when he tries to stop, he can't. He can't stop watching her because he's in love with her. Nevermind the fact that the two of them are just friends, and nothing can ever come of his feelings but he can't help the way he feels. She is beautiful. She is smart. She is funny. She is Sara.  
  
From the moment that he first saw her, he had thought she was beautiful. It had quicky become apparent though that she only had eyes for Grissom. Grissom, who was an idiot. Any sane person could see the way she looks at him, how she longs for his touch, his kisses, his whispered words of love. He wonders if Grissom is just too dense to realize the way that Sara feels or if he just ignores it. He believes that it must be the former, because if he truly knew the way she felt about him, he would do something about it.  
  
He watches as she listens intently at the words that are coming out of Grissom. He can't hear them, but he has no doubt that they are about bugs. He can also tell that Sara isn't interested at all in what he's saying, but she just wants those few moments with him, when he's paying attention to her and only her. He can see, even from his seat across the room the love in her eyes and he wishes that she would look at him like that.  
  
When Grissom's pager goes off she catches the look of disappointment in her eyes and he wants to go to her, to comfort her but he doesn't move. He watches her as she watches him get out his cell phone and make a call. He's only on there for a few moments before he hangs up and turns his attention to the rest of the team. He barely hears what Grissom says, just that they have two different cases. He sees the hurt look on Sara's face and knows that he paired her with someone else.  
  
When she walks up to him after Grissom is finished he realizes that the two of them were paired together. He let out a quiet sigh. Another night of working side by side with her, pretending that he wasn't in love with her. It was becoming increasingly difficult to spend time with her but he was determined to do so. If friendship was all he could get then he was going to take it. He knew it sounded cliche' but he would rather have her as a friend than as nothing at all.  
  
She offers him a smile and he can't help but return it. She holds her hand out to help him up and when their skin touches, his heart races. She grins at him again before turning and heading towards the door. He follows her, never taking his eyes off her and is oblivious to the pair of amused eyes following him.

* * *

She watches him, as he watches her watching Grissom and smiles sadly. She knows that he's in love with her, she sees it every time they are together. She wished more than anything that Sara would take her eyes off Grissom for a minute and see what's right in front of her. A man who would love her, who does love her and would treat her like she deserves to be treated. Instead though, she has her sights set on an unobtainable man. A man who lives only for his insects, his privacy, and his work. She's fairly certain that Grissom does have feelings for her but knows that he's never going to take the risk involved in being with her. Sara is wasting her time.  
  
She watches the expressions on Nick's face as he continues to watch her. She can see the love, the passion, the anger in his eyes and she wants nothing more than to go comfort him but she doesn't move. She was the 'mother hen' of the group and she feels protective over Nick but also knows that he wouldn't appreciate her knowing his feelings.  
  
When Nick frowns she glances over at Sara and Grissom and notices the disappointment on her face. Grissom was taking out his cell phone and she knew that their slow night was about to come to an end. When Grissom hangs up he turns to the rest of the team and tells them about their two cases. He pairs Sara up with Nick and she glances over at him to guage his reaction. He's still staring at Sara and doesn't seem to notice that he's going to be working with her for the rest of the night.  
  
When Warrick comes over to her, she realizes that she hadn't heard the rest of what Grissom said. He smiles down at her and she can't help but smile back. He seems to know that she wasn't paying attention and fills her in on what Grissom said. As Sara and Nick begin to move her eyes return to them. She can't help but smile, amused as he follows her, never taking her eyes off her. She lets out a sigh before following them towards the door and never notices the pair of eyes following her every move.

* * *

He watches her, as she watches Nick watch Sara. He knows that she is overly protective of Nick and can't help but smile. That's one of the things he loves about her so much, she cares about the feelings of her co- workers. He's not stupid, he knows that Nick is in love with Sara who in return is in love with Grissom. He can't help but let out a loud sigh at the thought, and is glad that nobody seems to be paying any attention to him.  
  
He watches as she smiles sadly, knows that Nick's pain is hurting her as well and he wants nothing more than to go over to her and comfort her but he doesn't move. The two of them are friends, and he's comforted her more than once but right now didn't seem like the right time. He knows that she wants to go and comfort Nick, but knows that she, like him isn't going to .  
  
When she turns her attention to Grissom and Sara he glances over at Nick's sad expression before following Catherine's eyes. He sees Grissom on the cell phone and when he hangs up he turns to the rest of the team. He glances around and notices that neither Catherine or Nick are paying any attention to what Grissom is saying. He hears Grissom pair Sara and Nick together and he smiles slightly. Another night that Nick is going to have to pretend that friendship is enough for him. He's glad when he hears that he's paired up with Catherine for the night, he loved spending time with her.  
  
After Grissom finishes he walkes over to Catherine and smiles. She returns his smile before he fills her in on their assignment. He catches movement out of the corner of his eye and Catherine obviously notices too because she looks over as Nick follows Sara out. He turns his attention back to Catherine, watching her amused expression as she watches them. Some days he can swear the their lives are a soap opera, everyone in love with someone else. He let's out a chuckle and follows Catherine out. 


End file.
